Now Things are Different
by sunnydonya
Summary: Edward left. Bella now is trying to rebuild her life once again. She never goes to Jacob. But this time something is happening. She is changing slowly and not even knowing. She may think that shes human but not for long.
1. I Feel Different

**A/N: The thoughts are the _Italic_ words and the speaking words the regular words.**

_He left. Now my life the is the blackest blasphemy. My heart feels as if it had been torn from my chest. Why do I need to live anymore since I lost the only thing I breathe for?_ I thought. I looked to my hand which was trembling. _Calm Bella, calm._

* * *

"Bella, you need to snap out of this depression. It is driving me nuts." Charlie yelled at me. I felt nothing still. The numbness in my body was still at its climax. "Bella, do you even hang out any of your friends now?" I stayed silence. "Bella, answer me." Charlie commanded in his officier voice.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Who?" He interrogated.

"Um, Jessica Stanley. We were planning on going shopping this weekend." I lied.

"Bella, you hate shopping." I shrugged in reponse. "Bella, if you don't start getting normal I _will_ ship you off to Jacksonville." Then he walked out the door. I scoffed as he walked out.

* * *

"Hey, Jesicca." I waved at her. She kind of seemed shock from my gesture.

"Um, hi Bella." She looked around us to find that no one was paying attention. "So are you back to normal?"

"I guess. Um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping this weekend? My dad told me had I to go do something or he will ship me to Jacksonville" I laughed nervously as her jaws hung open.

"W-W-Why are you asking me? I would be thinking that you would be asking Angela." She stammered.

"Um, I just thought that you would a very good person to shop with. I mean the way you put your style together is fabulous." I tried to give her a comment. It seemed to work because she got a cheerful face back on.

"Okay, I can pick you up at 4. Then we can head out to Port Angeles with Angela." Jessica told me cheerfully. I nodded and put on a fake smile but I still felt pain in my chest. Like my heart has been ripped from my chest. "Okay, I guess that I will see you later. Okay, um, bye Bella." She waved then walked to her first hour.

After I made my arrangements with Jessica, I feel different. Like a lot of weight has been taken off my chest but the pain was still there. Like a knife is plunged in and out of my heart. But what heart is there whe the one you love left you.

Then I heard Jessica honk her horn. I put my most cheerful smile I could manage and walked out the door.

"Hi Jess. So what store are we heading to first?" I asked.

"Well, Bella I think we should go to the dress store first because the New Year Prom is like in three weeks. We have to get some good dresses for the dance before all the good ones are gone...." Then she continued talking the whole way. _This is the normal Jessica _I thought.

"Bella, so what is your spending limit?"

"Um, I have four hundred with me right now. What about you?"

"I have three hundred. Dang, with our, money will find a perfect dress." I nodded in agreement. Then we walk into Port Angeles.

"Jess, I think I found the perfect dress."

"Me too."

I brought out a blue sation prom dress (On profile). It had silver thread weave flower on the bottom and on the fold. The top had the same design as the bottom thread did. The satin reached the floor. _Edward, always said that I looked beautiful in blue. Stop._ I told myself. Then I looked to find Jessica lookung at one dress. It was red ball gown that had a full skirt. That had plain but pure beautiful (On profile).

"Damn, Jessica, that would look perfect on you. The red will will bring the color out of your eyes. Mike will be speechless when he see you in that. I guarantee it."

"Bella, do you really think so? I mean I love the dress but do you really think that it will have Mike speechless?"

"Jess, he would be an idiot if he didn't think so." I reassured her then sighed. "Jess, if you don't buy the dress I will never go shopping with you again." I threatened her.

"Okay, I'll buy it. Oh by the way I haven't seen the dress you are getting." I held up the dress to show her. She was speecless.

"Um, Bella, I don't think no one will be staring at me, but they will be staring at you." She nodded to herself. "Bella, get the dress."

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was a bit boring. But I promise you things are going to start changing at the prom.**


	2. I Know What Our Enemy Is

I was staring at myself in the mirror. It was 9 pm, right now the prom had just started. My brown hair was curled and out into a bun (on profile). My dress elegently flowed down my body. I put on pink lipstick. I stared at myself in the mirror again. Until I heard a honk of a horn. I rechecked if I was perfect not that I cared.

"Bye, Charlie. I'll be try to be back before midnight." I called out to Charlie.

"Okay, Bells have fun."

Charlie been different ever since I went shopping with Jessica. Like he was proud of me. He now doesn't care what time I come back. He says "As long as I am happy" he won't do anything to stop my happiness. I had to smile at this thought.

Ever since Edward I feel different. Like something is ready to burst but it is just waiting (foreshadow).

"Okay, Jessica I'm coming." I yelled out to her as I close the front door. I walked over to her car and looked at her. "Wow, Jess, you look fantasic! Mike will be speechless when he sees you!" She just blush.

"Bella, no one will be staring at me when you are in the room." Jessica told me truthfully. Jessica and me became really good friends ever since we went shopping. Now I consider her as my best friend (I know Jessica hates her in the regular book but just go along with it).

"Na, just hold your head high and they will bow." I chuckled at my own joke.

"Okay, okay, I guess we better get going. We don't want to be late." I nodded in agreement.

The drive to the school was quiet. I guess Jessica was really nervous about Mike. I really didn't care about anything since _he _left. My chest felt empty now, the pain was gone but replaced with empytiness.

"Bella, we are here." Jessica annouced as she drove up to a parking space. "You ready. I want to make an entrance." I had to smile at her.

"Okay, lets get this party started." I laughed. We opened the doors.

All the kids that were entering the school, stopped and looked at us like we had two heads. Jessica and I just ignored them.

"Boy, Jessica, people really stare don't they?" I said loudly so everyone could hear me.

"Yup, they sure do."

We continued to walk into the school. Once we were in, we looked for Mike. Once we found him, I stepped out of his range of sight so he could see Jessica first. Hoping that he would get full impact. It worked. He mouth was on the floor as soon as he seen her. I had to giggle at his face. Jessica walked up to him and closed his jaw.

"Bella, is that you?" Mike asked. I nodded. I felt frustrated and my hands started to tremble.

"Um, I'm going to get some punch be right back." I walked over to the refreshment table. My hands were getting even more shakier. I stopped and went outside.

_"You see, the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." _This statement flooded into mind like it was placed in there.

I stopped by the woods. Now the trembling was visible. You would look at me and you would see me trembling horribly. I felt my temperature rise up. I felt like I was on fire. I my breath was getting heavy. _Too hot. Too hot. _I thought in my head. I walked into the forest.

_"I don't want you to come with me." "You...don't...want me?" "No." _This was it. My rage inside me that was built up just popped. My body was transforming. I ran suddenly I landed on four legs. I ran til I hit a stream and looked down into the water.

I seen a white wolf with brown eyes. I was quite large. Then I heard someone in my mind.

_"Sam!!! Another wolf just transformed. I can see it. It is beautiful. White fur with brown eyes. It is looking at itself in the pond." _I heard a voice.

_"Paul, find out who it is? They are probably freaking out and trying to find out what happened."_

_"Okay, High Alpha."_

_"Hello, I am Paul. Who are you white wolf?" _I turned to find a silver wolf looking at me.

_"I am Bella. Paul, what am I?"_

_"Okay, Bella you are going to need to take this slow. Bella, you are no longer human. You are like me and the others"_

_"Others?"_

_"The pack. We are called ourselves as the protectors. We're werewolves." _I nodded my big head._ "Wow you are taking this a lot more easier than I did."_

_"I kind of already knew of this supernatural world. You don't need to explain the part about the cold-ones because I already know."_

_"How do you already know about vampires, Bella?"_

_"I used to date one when I was a fragile human."_

_"Who?"_

_"The one named Edward."_

_"Ahh. So are they the reason you transformed?"_

_"I don't know. I felt like all of my rage was just being built up. Then I finally it just snapped. Before this happened I ran out here to get some fresh air."_

_"Okay, I get where you are coming from now. Okay, you are going to need to follow me to the reservation so you can meet the pack. I bet you the pack is already waiting for us to come over there."_

_"Okay, I'll follow."_

_"Try and keep up."_ I barked in laughter.

_"Ha! I'll will try." _

Then he took off. I ran behind him. Easily catching up.

_"Damn, girl! You're fucking fast!!"_

_"Really I'm just jogging."_

_"You know where the reservation is, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then lets have a race."_

_"No, Paul. She doesn't know the forest yet, you idiot." _A new voice came into my head._ "Okay, Bella, I bet you are wondering who I am, so I will just tell you. Bella, it is me Sam Uley. So don't get worried."_

_"No prob, Sam."_

_"Now you hear boys. Now that is the way you suppose to act when you transform."_

_"Oh, shut up." _I heard a new voice.

_"Yeah." _Another voice said.

_"Oh, dear, Alpha we are here."_


	3. Charlie and Embry

Paul and I emerged into a meadow-like area. I seen two wolves. One black and another brown. The black one emerged first.

_"Bella, I am Sam. Do you remember me?"_

I flashback into all of my memories. Then I remember him carrying me out of the woods when Edward left.

_"Yeah I remember you."_

Then the brown wolf came up.

_"Hi, we never met before. I'm Jared."_

_"Okay, Bella, you seem to know a lot about bloodsuckers, so we don't have to go into detail about that part. We are werewolves. I am the Alpha wolf. Meaning the head of the pack. I never knew that females could transform but you did. So I'm guessing that we will have to wait for more of wolves to transform and join the pack. So far there are four of us. Jared, Paul, Me, and you."_

_"Wow. So what happens now?"_

_"We have to band together to make a brotherhood."_

_"I am good that. But do I still have to go to school?"_

_"Um, we have to get Charlie to talk to Harry Clearwater. He will explain everything to him. And hopefully he will believe us."_

_"Yeah, hopefully."_

* * *

"Harry, you are telling me my daughter is a werewolf."

"Yes, Charlie. We are cousins. It was destined to be in her blood."

"I still can't believe she would turn into one, Harry. She is a girl."

"Yes, a girl with rage that was built up until it broke." Charlie sighed at Harry statement."Charlie if you want to see her you can as proof."

"Yes, I actually would like that."

"Okay Charlie. If you want to see her transform, we are going to need to go outside so she won't break the house." They walked out of the house to find the pack and I sitting outside.

"Bella." I turned my head toward Harry. "Show him." I nodded. I got up to my feet.

I thought of Edward and what he done to me. I charged at the woods. I jumped and transformed in midair into a white wolf with brown eyes. I turned to find Charlie eyes filled with honor.

"Bells, so you really are a werewolf." I nodded my big head. "I believe you now. I'm guessing that you probably can't go to school anymore huh." I shooked my head. "I can make up an excuse for you for the entire school year."

"Sam, get her some new clothes. She torn her other ones." Harry commanded Sam. Sam just nodded and ran into the house. When he returned, he handed me the clothes into my mouth and walked back to the rest of the pack.

I walked into the forest to transform back and change my clothes. Once I was in my human form and had my clothes on. I walked back into Harry's house.

I sniffed the air.

"Yum, Sue, this smells good. What ya cooking?" Sue and Harry knew what we were.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm cooking muffins and cake. I bet you guys are hungry." I licked my lips and said "Yup". I flopped down to chair next to Jared.

"I call being served first." I said to Jared.

"Damn, I forgot to call the serving. So I call I second."

"Me third." Paul called out.

"I guess I got fourth."

* * *

After eating all of Sue's muffins and cake all four of us wolves flopped down onto the floor holding our stomachs.

"Sue, that was the best muffins and cake I ever eaten." Jared yelled.

"Yup," Paul, Sam and I called out in agreement.

"Thanks. I think I going to need to be cooking 24/7 with you guys in the house." Sue laughed.

"I think you do, Sue." I yelled out. She laughed even harder.

"Sam, do you think that Embry will transform soon?" I asked Sam.

"Yes, I do think it will be soon, Bella.I been watching him. He been becoming more agitated lately. I know he will be one of us by netweek or so." I nodded.

"Hopefully he takes it easy."

"Yeah hopefully."

* * *

I now was in my wolf form walking in the woods. I haven't been back at school since the prom. Charlie promised me that he taken care of school and that I didn't need to worry about it anymore. Now that I was a werewolf I no longer felt the need of Edward. I had my brothers. We kept true to the other. We were a family.

_"What the fuck is happened to me?" _I heard a new voice. This must be Embry.

_"Sam! I think Embry just transformed. I see him now." _Embry was a gray wolf. _"He is wondering what he is."_

_"Bella, go up to him and do the exact same thing Paul did with you. Okay?"_

_"Okay, Sam."_

_"Hello, I am Bella. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Embry Call. What am I?"_

_"Okay, Embry, you need to calm down. Okay? I will tell you everything. You heard of the cold one legend, right?"_ He nodded. _"Everything that was said in the cold-one legend is true. We call ourselve the protectors. We're werewolves. You are no longer human, okay? You now are part of the pack which consist of myself, Sam Uley, Paul and Jared. We are like a brotherhood. We protect the people from things that are supernatural. Mostly the cold ones but there hasn't been any attacks yet. You must believe that we are protectors not killers. We kill what wants to kill our people. You got it?"_ He nodded._ "Okay, I bet the pack are waiting for us to return and waiting to see the newest addition to the pack. We are going to run. Try and keep up." _I teased him and ran into a jog.

Embry kept up with me but never pasted. We finally came back to the meadow. This is where all of us met up at. I walked to beside Paul.

_"Embry, you now know everything about us. I am Sam." _Sam stepped forward to show who he was.

_"Hiya, Embry, I'm Jared. Welcome to the pack." _Jared stepped forward to show who he was.

_"Hello, Embry, I'm Paul." _Paul stepped forward.

_"Well, you know who I am already" _I stepped forward.


	4. Will Cliff Diving Bring New Love?

_"So, Embry how you holding up with your new life?" _I teased him.

_"I think I'm doing just fine."_

_"Embry, you know that you will have to change back one time."_

_"How?"_

_"Just let everything go and imagine a want to be back in a human form."_

_"Okay, like this,"_ He transformed back into a human again. Luckily I had my back turned.

_"Sam, bring Embry some clothes. He managed to turn back human."_

_"Okay, Bella." _Then out came Sam throtting out holding clothes in his hands.

"Here, you go Embry. Don't worry about Bella. She didn't see a thing."

"Okay, now that is a reliever."

I walked back to the house and grabbed my clothes off the porch. I ran back into the forest and transformed back into my human form. When I came out. Embry and Sam were watching Jared and Paul wrestling in the dirt.

"10 on Paul." I called out.

"10 on Jared." Sam said.

We watched until Paul won.

"Ha, sucker. Give me my ten now Sam." I snickered.

"Damn it, Jared. You were supposed to win not lose. Now you lose me ten bucks." I rolled my eyes at them. Men.

"Bella, it is not nice to roll your eyes at us." I walked away chuckling.

* * *

"Hey, Bella." Embry walked up to me.

"Hiya, Embry. What you doin' this fine evening?" I said with a hill-billy accent.

"Stop with the accent Bella." I chuckled. "Sam, Jared, Paul and I are going cliff diving and we wanted you to come with us."

"Sure. Let me just get me T-shirt and short pants."

We walked to the tallest cliff.

"So who is going first?" Embry asked. Sam and I looked at each other and thought the same thing. We ran to Embry and grabbed him and thrown him off the cliff. He belly flopped. Sam and I were on the ground laughing holding our sides.

"Bella?!" I stopped laughing and found Jessica and Mike staring at me. "Bella, is that you?" I must had a panic stricken face on because Sam spoke up.

"Sorry, no this is our cousin Izzy."

"Oh, sorry. She really looks like one of our friends that disappeared. Okay, then bye."

"Wow, that was close _Izzy_." Paul teased me.

"Oh, shut your trap." I noticed all the boys smiled grimmly. "I'll do this the easy way." I ran and jumped off the cliff. When I landed in the water I heard them saying "That was not fair Bella! You cheater! We'll get you next time!" I chuckled and swam toward the shore. Embry was sitting there.

"Did you get thrown in?"

"Nope I jumped off the cliff before they could throw me off." He laughed at me. I don't know what it was but I felt myself falling for Embry dramatically fast. For some sense I knew he felt the same way. My breathing hitched as I looked at his face. Slowly did our faces incline toward the others. Just before our lips could met Paul belly flopped and sunk slowly.

I couldn't help but laugh when heard him go "UGH!!!". When I laughed Embry looked at me in a passion way. I looked at him again and smiled.

"Next time, Embry. First, we need to tackle Paul while he is down." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Embry and I grown very close ever since the cliff diving incident. Now everytime I touched him I felt this electric shock. I knew he felt it too. When ever we found a opportunity to be alone we took it. Most of the time when we are together we stay in our human form so the others won't suspic anything.

"Embry, can you hep me lift this big wood sheet up."

"Sure." We lifted it to find a bunch of spiders to crawl out. I hate spiders. So I screamed. When I did so Embry ran to me and brought me back into the safety of the forest. "So your scared of spiders." He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm scared of spiders." I admitted. He held my head against his shoulder.

"Shh. Don't worry I won't the big spider scare you." I sighed against his chest. I looked up to find him staring at me. His eyes filled with adoration. There was no one around. Slowly did our lips incline to the other. Finally our lips crashed against the others. Moving a in steady rhythm. We continued to kiss for what seemed to be hours. When we finally stopped the sun was setting no that you could see it. Being here with Embry felt so right like I was meant to be here.

**A/N: I need some reviews to tell me if I should make them stay together or make Embry find an imprint. So please help me if you will. I know one thing for sure, Jacob will be coming up in the next chapter.**


	5. Caught RedHanded and The Alpha Jake

"Bella, and Embry sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second come marriage, third come a puppy in a carriage. Thats not all, that not all fourth comes-" Jared was singing.

"Shut up, JARED!!!" Embry and I yelled at him. After that Jared backed off. Holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey. Now don't you guys gain up on me. That is not fair." Jared pouted. I rolled my eyes at him. "So what do you think is going to happen with you two together as mates?" My eyes popped open at the word mate, so did Embry's.

"Mates? You think that we are mates Jared?" Embry and I looked at each other and laughed. Jared looked confuse.

"So what are you guys then? When I seen you guys, you guys were practically sucking the others face."

"Jared, we were kissing but imaging the other was someone else." I lied smoothly. Embry just looked at me. "Just go with it." I whispered very low so only Embry could hear me. He nodded very slowly.

"So who were imagining Embry as?" Jared lift an eyebrow

"Um, I thought of him as Edward." I lied again. But this was partly true, I did add on my feelings for Edward on Embry's. Jared seem to believe me. Man I was getting good at lying.

"Okay, so you guys are just relying on the other to supply with love that person you are thinking of didn't give to you." I nodded. "Okay, I get it. Well, I better get back on patrol" Then he ran off.

"Embry, I don't think anything should continue." He nodded. "I know that it felt right in your arms but I have a feeling that it is never meant to be." He nodded again.

"I understand. It is like we mistaken our brother love for mating love."

"Exactly."

"Well, we better go help Jared on Patrol." I nodded,

We both thought of the most angriest things so we could transform quickly. I transformed into my white wolf form first. Then Embry transformed. We running side by side.

Then we heard a howl. We stopped in our tracks and ran toward the howl.

_"Embry, I never heard that howl before. When is Jacob suppose to transform anyway?"_

_"I don't know. I think I remember Sam saying that Jacob would transform by the 26 th."_

_"EMBRY!!! TODAY IS THE 26TH!!!"_

_"Uh-Oh."_

_"What the fuck? What happened to me?" _I heard the reddish brown wolf talk.

_"Hello," _I walked up to the wolf. _"Jacob is that you?" _It nodded._ "Jacob, you probably remember me in my human form. I'm Bella."_

_"No, you lie. Bella wasn't a Quilete."_

_"Yes she is Jake." _Embry spoke up.

_"Embry, is that you?"_

_"In the flesh dude. Well, when Bella here tells you everything I will do my welcoming dance that I had been practicing for you."_

I barked in laughter. _"Yeah, Embry. Jake he is not kidding about the welcoming dance. He actually been practicing trying to make it perfect for you. Idiot."_

_"Hey, I can read your mind Bella and that is not nice to call me a idiot." _I rolled my eyes at him.

_"Anyway, Jake, do you know what you are?" _He shooked his large head. _"Do you remember that story you told at the beach? About the cold ones?" _He nodded._ "Jacob, everything they said in that legend is true."_

_"So you're telling me that I am a werewolf and that vampires actually exist."_

_"That is exactly what I saying Jake."_

_"Bella, Embry bring Jacob to the meadow. I'll like to see the new Alpha"_

_"New Alpha?!" _Embry, Paul, Jared, and I screamed in our heads at the same time.

_"Yes, the new Alpha."_

_"Well, okay. Jacob ready to meet the rest of the pack."_ He nodded.

* * *

We now were running to the meadow. As fas as I could tell Jacob was enjoying being a wolf. I guess it was in his blood. Finally we were in the meadow. Paul, Jared and Sam were waiting in their wolves form.

Sam stepped forward. _"Hello, Jacob. I am Sam. I am guessing that Bella told you everything you need to know. Well, except for one thing. Jacob you are the Alpha. You are rightfully the leader of the pack."_

_"Do I have to be the Alpha? I don't want to be a person who gives commands."_

_"Sure, but you'll be the Beta. The second in command." _Jacob nodded.

_"Okay know can I do my welcoming dance?"_

_"You are just stupid Embry." _I said then walked away. I went to the porch and grabbed my clothes in my mouth and throtted back into the woods.

Once I was in my human form I walked back out. Jacob amd Embry were just sitting across from each other.

"What are you two doing?" No answer. Damn, if they don't answer then ahhh."OMG!!! You two imprinted on each other!!" I rolled on to the ground laughing. Sam must of got my joke because he too fell to the ground laughing.

"NO!!!!" They both yelled.

"OMG!! You guys are now finishing the others sentence! Sam we have to make an engagment party!" Now Paul and Jared joined Sam and I laughter. Jacob and Embry were blushing. Once I got out all of my laughter I talked. "Jake, Emb you know we were just kidding." Then they started laughing. I looked at Sam he shrugged. "Uh, why are you guys laughing?"

"Bella, we were staring at each other because we were playing the staring game."


	6. Laurent and Motorcycles

It had been two weeks now that Jacob has join the pack. Now there was six of us. Sam, Jacob, Me, Jared, Paul, and Embry. We made our to do list. Sam was the Alpha. Jake was the Beta. I was the Gamma because I could easily talk to new werewolves without getting into a fight. Jared was the delta because he transformed after Sam. Paul was the Epsilion because he transformed after Jared. Then finally Embry came into play as the Zeta.

Still no cold ones came to the reservation or Forks. But I knew that they would com soon. Knowing Victoria she would never give up till she killed me. Mate for Mate. The pack knew of what had happened with me and the Cullens. They never pushed for details. I still felt the pain in my chest but it was getting better. The more I hung out with the pack, the more the pain disappeared.

The pack and I decided that we needed something to represent ourselves. So we asked the council about a crest. They said that we do have one and that they were going to give us tatoos. I didn't mind. Thw only thing I had to worry about was Charlie.

Jake and I now were great friends, especially when it came to pranking. We always teamed up on one of the pack members. We were best friends.

Embry and I no longer had feeling for the other but it transformed into a family love. We hung together when we Jacob wasn't around.

In other words life was perfect. But not for long.

* * *

Jacob, Embry and I were on patrol tonight.

I was running till I came to a scent that was _sweet_. Not like yummy sweet but like sour, yucky sweet.

_"JAKE!! I GOT A SCENT!!!! IT SMELLS!!!!" _Just then something swapped me from my blind side. I flew across the forest floor and landed against a tree. I jumped back up. It was a vampire, Laurent.

_"The only way to kill a vampire is by ripping them into pieces and burning them." _I heard Edward's voice in my head.

I snarled and lauched to my feet. I finally noticed where we were. It was the meadow. I stopped thinking about the meadow and let my senses take over. I bared my teeth.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It looks to be a giant white wolf with brown eyes. You stink like a dog but a bit floral. Weird." I jumped at him. Using my teeth to grabbed his arm.

Right then the pack came in. I had Laurent down held against the floor. He pushed me off. I jumped back on.

_"Bella, how do we kill him?"_ Sam asked me.

_"Tear him apart and burn the pieces."_ He nodded. Jacob and Embry were slowly tearing Laurent legs off.

_"This is for hitting my sister, you filthy bloodsucker!!!" _Jacob and Embry yelled at the same time.

Laurent was screaming in agony as we torn him apart. Once we ripped him and burn the pieces we headed back home. _There will be more vampire attacks now on. _I thought.

* * *

I was right. There was more and more vampire attacks. I couldn't stand it. So far no one transformed yet after Jacob. I was well stable now that I could go back home to Charlie. It had been two months since I been back in the house. It felt weird.

"Charlie, I'm home. You don't need to worry about me being unstable." I reach the door to find him with a cheeriful smile.

"Welcome home, Bells. The food sucked without your cooking for the last two months."

"I supposed it did Charlie."

* * *

I was driving my old beat up truck when I seen two motorcycles. I stopped the truck. I then seen two men put the motorcycles by the garbage. I decided to run up to them. I now was wearing my blue flannel shirt dress (on profile). I walked up them. Even in my human form I could slightly hear what they were saying.

"Damn, look at that hot babe."

"Look at her legs. Please come this way."

I ignored their whispering.

"Hi, are you selling this bikes?" I asked them.

"Uh, Uh, well they are not in very good shape. But you can take them for free since they don't run. They cost more to fix than the cost to buy them."

"I know someone who can easily fix up the bikes." I said this as I thought of Jake.

"Oh that is good."

"May I take these bikes?"

"Sure."

* * *

I drove up to Jacob's house in my beat up truck. I just knew where Jake was. The garage. I walked to the door and knocked. He was there looking at some pieces of metal.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled.

"Hiya, Bella. Whatya doin' here?"

"Can't I guess come and check on my best buddy?" He shook his head. "Fine then. I came to make an appointment with Mr. Black." He laughed at me when I said Mr. Black.

"What time do you want to make your appointment Ms. Swan?" I slapped his arm. I guess I slapped his arm a bit to hard beecause he screamed like a girl. "Ahh. You had to hit the sore part." I couldn't contain it anymore. I bust out laughing. "It ain't funny Bells."

"Oh, sorry." I stopped laughing. "I came here to um. I want you to um. I have these two objects in back of my truck. And I will like you to fix them for me." He stared at me shocked. "What? You know I suck fixing cars." That snapped him out of it. He was grinning.

"You do have a point there Bells." I glared at him. "Now l Hondaets see what kind of junk you brought me." He chuckled at his own joke. He walked out of the garage and went to my truck. He lifted up the sheet that was covering it. "Wow, nice scrap metal." I rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to help by fixing it?" He grinned.

"Hell, yeah. This will give me something new to do and--"

"Um, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you." He nodded. "Can you teach me how to ride the motorcycle?"

"Um, does Charlie know about this?" I shook my head. "Okay then. Lets get started while we are on break from patrol."

* * *

We finally fixed the bikes. they were running like new. I let Jake have the Harley while I had the Honda. We were now on a La Push backroad. So far there hasn't been any notice of boodsuckers. Jake and the pack got me starting to call all vamps bloodsuckers now. I don't know how it happened but it happened

"Bella, you ready to try out these babies?" Jake had been teaching me the basics of riding a motorcycle.

"Hell yeah."

We both sat on the motorcycle and started the engine. I can just say one thing about riding a motorcycle. It is easy. If I were still human I would be having problems but now since I was a werewolf I was better in everyway. According to the pack, the La Push Residents, and my dad Charlie I was more beautiful than before. I was stronger, faster, and even less clumsier. I barely even fell down now. But I was more agressive, angier and this was normal for the pack.

I was still riding along Jake when I heard Edward again.

"Bella, stop. You promise you wouldn't do anything reckless." I shook my head to get rid of the voice but it wasn't working. I looked to my left and seen he. Like he was in the air.

"Bella, you okay? You just got quiet on me all the sudden. Bella?" I shook out of the thought of Edward. Damn, I thought I wasn't thinking of him anymore.

"Um, yeah. I was just looking in the side of the road." He nodded.

"Do you want to stop? It is getting late. We are going have to get back on patrol tonight." I nodded in agreement.


	7. More Bloodsuckers and Harry

**A/N: Bella like builds this hate for vampires. So now she calls them bloodsuckers.**

The dreams of him were coming back. I guess you can't get rid of one for long. My pain in my chest was becoming more known. I was more angrier. I was sorta becoming more like Paul. Always transforming. I now am staying away from Charlie now. I am afraid that I will hurt him. More bloodsuckers were coming. I was guessing that Victoria had this planned out. She still hasn't given up. I had the nightmares come back to life. When you thinks things are away finally, they always come back to haunt you.

* * *

We were now sitting at a bonfire. We always like attending these things. It like brought out the human in us. At bonfires we let everything go. We didn't care if someone we hated was there, at bonfires it was the time for peace for us.

We, werewolves, were always drawn to fire. We love flames. This is one of the reasons why Jake and I painted our motorcycles with flames. It was like a natural drawn to it. This is probably one of the reasons why I love Phoenix.

Our temperature was always at 108.9 degrees. Paul and Jared always tease saying that we are one hot pack. I laugh at this everytime they say this.

I was the best fighter in the pack. I could take down two newborns as once. Jacob was the second best. I was guessing that it had to do with the Alpha thing. To us it just came naturally. We didn't need to train as the others did. We were the trainers.

So far no others join the pack. But still more bloodsuckers were showing up.

"Bella, you going to eat that hotdog?" Paul asked me.

"Uh, I ate so many but I think I can shove this one down." I joked. He started trembling. "Jeez, you big baby here you go." I threw the hotdog to him. He smiled and stopped trembling.

"Thanks, _Izzy._" He said sacasticly.

"Don't mention it Paully Waully." I laughed while he glared at me then laughed. I knew that Paul couldn't stay mad at _me_. For some reason everyone couldn't stay made at me. I don't know. Even Jacob asked me why people don't get made at me. I just had to shrug.

Then the Elders came up and told to story of the third-wife. I really listened to this story.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." Jacob whispered into my ear. I sat up and yawned. I looked around to find that the pack too was sleeping at the beach.

"Whoo," I said looking at the sky which was clear for once. "What time is it Jake?"

"Five til eight. (7:55)."

"Damn. How long were we sleeping?"

"Don't know. I guess we better go wake up the gang huh."

"Yeah. I bet they won't be too happy to find themselves sleeping on dirt." I laughed then kicked Embry, Jared, and Paul. I shook Sam because he was Alpha.

"OW!!" I heard the three who I kicked in usinion. "Damn, Bella. You don't loose your touch." I smiled innocently.

"Guys we better get moving. No one is one patrol." I yelled to get them up. That did it. They jumped up in one second. "Wow, Jake I think I should of had said that earlier." He nodded.

* * *

All of were running patrol because we weren't running patrol for at least 15 hrs. We never know what might be there. I was hit with a stench in my nose.

_Sam, I got a scent of a fucking bloodsucker._

_Me too._

We all continued running together as a pack. Then a newborn came running at us. I was the best fighter soon I leapt forward ripping it to shreds. We hurried and burned the pieces. As soon as they were ashes we ran to kill what kill our people. I was snarling ferciously by the time we killed all of the Newborns. I took off from the pack to phase back.

"Filchy bloodsuckers. I going to take a shower. I have their scent all over me. YUCK!!!" I walked into the house. My hatred for the bloodsuckers was still building. _Calm, Bella, calm._ I thought to myself and I took my shower thoughtless.

Once I got out of the shower I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. The pack was there already eating. Why am I not surprised? I grabbed a muffin and started eating it.

"Bella, want to go cliff diving today?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure, I need to relieve myself of a LOT of anger." He nodded.

"We will be leaving in 5. 'Kay?" I nodded and left the room to grab my diving clothes.

* * *

"Bella, you ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "Lets go then." We both jumped into his rabbit which he finished. "Bella, are you okay? You kind of seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine. I just can't get my mind off of those bloodsuckers." He nodded.

"It will alright, Bells." By the time we finished talking we were at the cliffs.

"Lets go to the highest cliff, Jake." I ran to the tallest cliff. "You ready?" He nodded. We both ran and jumped into the water.

The water was fierce. Just the way I liked it. Waves tumbling over you when you jumped. I love the way the water crashed upon my body. I relieved the pain which was built up in my chest but not all the way. I swam my way back to shore.

"Damn, that was AWESOME!!" We both screamed in unison. Just then Embry came running out of the forest.

"Guys, Harry just had a heart attack. He is at the hositpal right now." We both ran over to Embry.

"Guys, I need to get some dry clothes. The closest place is Charlie's. So I am going to run over there. 'Kay?" They nodded.

"Bella, I'm coming with you. More bloodsuckers are coming." I nodded.

We both dashed off to Charlie's.

I opened the door, I was hit with a stench of a vamp. Not like the others. It seemed more animal-like. Jake too got the scent. Then I looked to see Carlisle's Mercedes. Jacob was about to transform.

"Jake, STOP!! That is Carlisle's Mercedes." I jumped out of his Rabbit and ran to the door. I opened it to find....

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the Cliff hanger but I'm guessing that all of you know who there. Hint: Same person from New Moon. Review, Review, leave me a review.**


	8. Unsuspected Visitor and Phone Call

"ALICE!!" I screamed.

"Hey, Bella." Then she hissed. "What is the stench? It is like a wet dog smell."

"Um, me." I scratched my head.

"What!?"

"Um, I a werewolf." I laughed nervously. "When you guys left, I transformed." I scratched my head again.

"Bella, I seen you jumping off a cliff!"

"Um, yeah about that. I was jumping for fun. We, werewolves like cliff diving. We like jumping off the highest cliff. So yeah it is just a part of our nature. Iwasn't in any danger." Then Jacob barg into the house, snarling at Alice. Alice was hissing at him. They were getting into their fighting postions. "STOP, STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!" I said in my commanding voice. "Stop, acting like children!!! Get along!! This is Charlie's house!!! If you going to fight then go outside!!!" I yelled at both of them. By the time I was finished I was trembling. Jake knew the sign.

"Bella, calm down. If you don't get calm you'll rip Alice and my face off. So calm." He spoke in a soothing tone. I stopped trembling.

"Jake, I think it is best if you go to Harry. Sorry that I am keeping you here." I spoke. He just stood there. "NOW JACOB!!!" I yelled in command again. Then he ran out of the door. "I'm sorry about that Alice. Jacob is the Beta so he can come in when he wants to. But I still can command him because I transformed before him. So what ya doin' here?"

"Bella, please stop with the slang usage." I shook my head.

"You have no control over me Alice. You left me without no goodbye. Is that what a best friend would do to her best friend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, I didn't want to leave. He told us 'We did too much damage to her'" she impersonated _his_ voice. "I wanted to say goodbye but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't even let watch any vision s about you. I wanted to Bella. So don't say that!"

"Sorry, but if you guys were doing that then you did it for nothing. You left me to the sharks. Victoria and well used to be Laurent on the loose to kill me with no bodyguards! I was left to defend myself! This is one of the reasons why I turned into a WEREWOLF!!!!" I yelled at her. She looked down.

"I guess our leave did nothing huh." I nodded. "Bella, we didn't know. We thought if we left, they would leave. We never thought that they would start hunting you down. What do you mean 'used to be Laurent'?"

"We killed him. I remembered Edward telling me the only way to kill a blo-vampire would be tearing them apart and burning them to pieces." I shrugged. "Laurent attacked. But it was a big mistake because the pack was there. Now I am the best fighter in the pack. I can take down two newborns at one time." I smiled.

"Why do you get happy about killing vampires, Bella?"

"It is just my nature. I love killing and fighting. I am the best at it. The others in the pack say that I was made to be a werewolf. I fight with a passion. I never back down. If I get knock down, I get back up. I am the trainer. I am always on patrol which I love. I love killing newborns. I was made to protect my people. Not a bunch of blo-vampires."

"Why do you keep saying 'blo-vampires', Bella?"

"I originally call vamps, bloodsuckers. I have a hate for carnivous bloodsuckers."

"So you came up with a nickname for my kind." I nodded. "Wow, your a fighter. Emmett would be proud." She chuckled.

"So are you staying?"

"Sorry, no. When I had that vision, I didn't think. I bought a plane ticket and ran here without even thinking it." I nodded.

"So you just went by your senses."

"Exactly. Man, now that you are in our world, you understand." She smiled. Jacob came back into the house.

"Why are you still here, bloodsucker?" He asked Alice.

"I was having a discussion with my best friend dog." They started arguing.

"Alice, can you go outside? I'm going to have a talk with Jacob here." She nodded and walked outside. I turn back to him. "Jacob, you idiot! I was talking to her." Then the phone rang. Jacob was the closest to the phone, so he answered it.

"Swan residence. No, he isn't here. Hes at the funeral." Then he hung up the phone.

"Jacob, who was that?"

"Bloodsucker, Carlisle."

"What? Why didn't you let me talk to him in my house?"

"Because he didn't ask for you. He wanted to ask where Charlie was." I nodded.

"Bella," Alice came in. "Did someone just call?" I nodded. "Who?"

"Bloodsucker Carlisle." Alice sunk to her knees.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"That wasn't Carlisle, Bella. It was Edward."

"Huh?" Then her phone rang.

"What? Why did you do that Rose? Yes she is right here. Well I was wrong Rose! I don't want to hear your excuses, Rose!!" She closed her cellphone. Her eyes went blank. "Uh, no."

"What?"

"He is planning to go the Volturi."

_Flashback_

_"The Volturi is the closest thing we have in my world to royalty. They enforce the law."_

_End of Flashback_

"Why, Alice?"

"Rose called him and told him you were dead. He called to make sure if Rose was telling the truth. Now he wants to die too." She looked down. "Bella, I hope that you have a passport."

"Yeah I do."

"Good. We are going to have to go to Volterra."


	9. Welcome to Volterra!

**A/N: Review, Review, leave me a review.**

* * *

"Bella, don't do it!!" Jacob yelled at me. I shook my head. "As your Beta, I command you to stay here, Bella." I snarled.

"I have to do it, Jake." I snarled again.

"Bella!!" I walked out of the door. We were both trembling. Once we were outside we transformed. He leapt at me. I dodged. He kept leaping at me. I kept dodging. Once he stop leaping I leapt him. Attacking him on his blind side. We were rolling the ground. As far as anyone could tell I was winning. I bit his back leg. He yelped in pain. I was too fast for him. I now was standing over him. _Don't you tell me of what I can and can't do, Jake._ Then throtted back to the house. Alice was on the porch holding a pair of clothes for Jake and I. I took my clothed in my mouth and ran into the woods. Jake did the same thing. I walked back to the house. I seen Jacob walking back to.

"Sorry, Jacob, but you got on my nerves."

"Yeah, sorry."

"But, Jacob I am still going. I may not love him passionately as I did but he still holds my heart Jake." He nodded. "Alice, you ready?"

* * *

"Bella, calm down. I can feel the seat trembling."

"Sorry, Alice. Has anything changed?"

"Not yet." I nodded. "Uh, no."

"What?"

"The Volturi refused him."

"What is he going to do now Alice?" I said horrified.

"I don't know. He is changing his mind so constantly. He hasn't made his decision yet. Right now he is thinking about hunting in Volterra, or throwing a car." I started trembling. "Bella, calm down."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I scared Alice. I don't want him to die." I started sobbing quietly.

"Shh, Bella. We will get there. Now go a sleep. I'll keep a watch on him." I nodded.

* * *

Alice came driving up in a Yellow Turbo 911 Porshe.

"Bella! Get in!!" She screamed. I swung the door opened and hopped in.

"Alice has anything changed?"

"Today is Saint Marcus day isn't it?" I nodded. "Crap. he has a plan. It is simply. When the tower strike twelve he will walk into the sun. Then the Volturi will surely kill him for exposure. He wants to find the largest crowd."

"Crap. Why is he so dramatic?" She laughed.

* * *

"Bella, he will be a square, okay? You will have to get there before the tower strike twelve. Go Bella! Time is running out!!" Alice screamed at me.

I jumped out of the car and ran a very fast speed. It was not even close to my werewolf speed but still very fast for a human. I finally got to the square. I look at the tower which just strike twelve. My heart stopped. Edward was there. He looked horrible, just like me. The rings around his eyes were dark purple. His skin was paler than usual. His hair looked like it was ripped. His clothing was torn. I ran over the fountain. Edward took a step closer to the sunlight, and step away from the shadows. I ran even faster. I was coming closer to my werewolf speed. He took another step. His face was peaceful. A smile of bliss upon his full lips. He was about to take one step, this step would bring him into the light. I slammed into him. Pushing him back into the shadows.

All of the air out of me was out. Edward slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow, Carlisle was right. They are very good. I didn't even feel it. Maybe this is hell, but I can live with it." He smiled. "You look exactly the you smell different though. But I still like it. You still smell very floral to me."

"Edward, get back into the shadows. You are not dead. Neither am I. You got to move. They are coming Edward." I tried to get out of his grip.

"Who?"

"Edward, we are not dead." Then he snapped. He got us back up. Pushing me back to the wall. He was hissing and snarling at two shadows.

"Aro, will like to see you Edward." The biggest shadow said.

"I will not be needing your services today, gentlemen. If will please excuse us." Edward said in a tone that knew he was trying to be polite but he really wanted to yell at them.

"No, Aro wanted you to see him again, Edward." The smaller shadow said. Edward started snarling again. Then Alice came.

"Hello, Felix and Demitri." Alice said.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Saving your butt, thats what." Alice spoke. He nodded.

"Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival. I will just be a few." Edward asked.

"No, bring the girl." The big shadow said. Then I heard clanking coming from down the hall.

"Master, will like to know what is taking so long?" I heard a angelic voice say.

"We are just gathering the veggies vamps."

"Come on hurry up. We don't want to keep master waiting for long." Then she walked away. I looked to the sunlight once more to see a group of humans looking at us.

"Come Veggies humans are starting to get curious. We don't want anything to be suspious" Felix said. He was the big shadow.

"Follow us please." Demitri said. He was the smaller one.

Then they lend us into a tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! We are finally at the part which I have been waiting for since like FOREVER!! Review, Review, Leavae me a Review.**


	10. Aro, Caius, and Marcus

**A/N: Review, Review, Leave me a review. Sorry if it doesn't correctly follow the describition of the tunnel in the book. I lost my book somewhere and so I am kind of is going by memory. So right at the tunnel part I making it up.**

**

* * *

**

They lend us into a tunnel. This tunnel was small and dark. It was very gloomy. Felix was in the front while Demitri was in the back. Edward arm was like a gridle around my waist. We finally came to the end of the tunnel. Suddenly Felix just disappeared. I looked at the ground and seen that there was a hole. Then Alice disappeared.

"Bella, Alice is going to catch you, okay?" I nodded. I walked over to the edge and jumped before Edward could push me. Alice caught me.

"Well, that is nothing like cliff diving." I mumbled. Edward came from behind me and put his arm around my waist again. Pinning me to his chest.

"What about cliff diving?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you later." He nodded. Alice just smiled. We walked until we hit some doors. When Felix opened it we were lend into this room that seemed like a hotel. There was a pretty woman by the desk.

"Hello, Gianna," Felix winked at her. She giggled. Felix opened a button to open the elevator doors. He pushed another button. We got out of the elevator. We walked till we hit a grand door that was very large.

The room was dimly lighted. There were people in there. All of them were wearing cloaks. A man with jet black long hair, dark black cloak, and red eyes that seemed to have fog in them. He stepped up. The lighting in the room changed. I could see him perfectly. His skin seemed soft, not like Edward's.

"Ahh. Jane you are such a comfort to me. You brought back Edward. Look you even brought Alice and Bella!!" His voice was joyous. "Felix go tell my brothers to come here. I bet they don't want to miss this." Felix nodded and ran out of the door. "You see now, Edward. Are you happy that I didn't give you what you want yesterday?" Edward nodded stiffly. Then two men came in. One had the same color hair as Aro did but he was taller and he seemed older. He looked bored. The other was a blond man, he looked furious. "Look Marcus and Caius, Bella is alive!" Are said jouous. Marcus still looked bored as if he had seen to many milleniums of Aro's joy. Caius look pityful.

"Edward, how doyou do it? How can you stand being with your La Tua Cantante? Just looking through your memories, it makes me thirsty." Aro practically sang. Then he sniffed. "What is that smell? It smells like a wet dog that scent is floral." I smiled and chuckled. Alice burst out laughing. Everyone else looked confused. Including Edward.

"It is Bella." Alice said. "She has been hanging with another species other than human. Including she is one of them." Alice laughed out.

"What is she dear?"

"She is a werewolf." All three masters of the Volturi eye's popped. Caius the most.

"A werewolf? You mean the ones who turn at full moon?" I shook my head.

"I am more commonly known as a shapeshifter. I can becomes a wolf anythime I want to."

"Can you turn into one now?" I shook my head.

"I have to be angry." Then Aro snapped his fingers to Jane. She smiled angelic. Then Edward fell in agony. "NO!! STOP!!" I said in my commanding voice. I noticed I was starting to tremble. My trembling got harder. I ran and jumped at Jane. I turned into my white wolf form. I tackled her. She tried bringing me pain but it never came. Then we formed a circle. All of the Masters looked very interested. We were walking in a circle. Edward and Alice were trying to run to me but the guards were holding them. Jane jumped at me. I dodged. _Imagine Jane as Jake. Imagine that you are not circled by bloodsucker but the pack. _I spoke to myself in my mind. That did it. I kept dodging. She kept leaping. After a while of leaping she stopped. I walked over to her blind side and attacked. She noticed that I was in her blind spot. I leapt at her with all of my might. I tackled her to the ground holding her head between my jaws. She tried pulling her head out but I just tighten my grip. She was screaming in agony. My eyes were angry. My limbs were still trembling. Aro started clapping. Marcus and Caius looked as if they were going to pee their pants if they could.

"Bravo, bravo." Aro sang. "That was very interesting. Bella would you mind if you let Jane go?" I wish I could open up my mind. _Not till we are allowed to leave._

"She said 'Not till we are allowed to leave', Aro." Edward answered. I looked at him curiously. "I don't know I just heard you. Then now you are back to blank again." I nodded my huge head. So did Aro.

"Interesting, may I Edward?" He held his hand out.

"Ask her."

"Oh, how rude of me! Bella may I? I want to see if you are immune to my power like Edward's and Jane." I nodded, I put my head down for him to touch my head.

His palm touched my massive head. I closed my eyes. He was now chuckling. Edward looked terrified.

"That is very interesting. I can't see anything out of her." Aro spoke. "Will she become an immortal?" I snorted. Everyone except Alice looked confused. I wish to open up my mind again. _Edward, as a shapeshifter I am a immortal._

"She is already a immortal, Aro."

"I don't get it."

"Here look at this Aro." Alice walked up to him and held out her hand. Her eyes went blank.

"My god, she is immortal but with a heartbeat. A perfect specie." I snorted again. He looked at me. I wished open up my mind. _Till we loose our temper._ Edward started laughing. "What did she say?"

"She said 'Till we loose our temper'." _Edward, can we go now. I hate holding a bloodsucker in my mouth. They taste nasty! YUCK!! _He chuckled. "Aro since now that we talk to you, may we leave." He nodded. I finally go of Jane. I smirked.

Alice was behind us as we walked. Edward's hand was in my fur.

"Bella you are going to have to shift back, okay? There is a tour coming is 3 minutes." Alice spoke. _Um, Edward can you turn around?_ He rolled his eyes and turned around. I shifted back. Alice helped me into the clothes which she had just bought on the way to the tower. She said that I was going to need it.

"Okay, Edward. Now you can turn around." I spoke. As soon as I said that Edward had his arm around my waist.

"So your a white wolf. Now tell me about the cliff diving." Edward spoke. I just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo!! I finally did it. One or two more chapters then this story is done! In the last chapter I have a secret to spill. Review, Review, Leave me a review.**


	11. Back to the Pack

**A/N: Review, Review, leave me a review.**

* * *

"I love cliff diving now, Edward. The air blowing upon your face like running through the woods at night. The water washes upon you like standing in the rain-"

"Did you know that you are starting to speak like Poet?" Edward chuckled. I felt my face start to heat up. Not in anger but a blush I haven't felt like what seemed years. "I miss that." Edward spoke then stroke my flaming cheek. He put his nose by my cheek. He breathed in. "You know that your blood doesn't make me any thirsty, Bella." He looked up at me. I shrugged.

"It happens in the genes." I breathed in his scent. "You know what, other blo-vampires stink but you're different. I kinda like your scent." He laughed out. Oh, how I miss that joyous sound. "By the way where is Alice, is she stealing a car?" He laughed.

"Alice is doing a few things then she is going to get a car." He explained. I nodded. I put my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. _If, he ever goes again, I'll try to make the best out of it. _I thought to myself. He put his nose back into my hair and breathed in my scent like what I was doing.

"Bella, what did I miss in school?" He asked. I shrugged. Then he looked very serious.

"I don't go to school anymore, Edward. It is very dangerous for a young shapeshifter that looses its temper very easyily to be around filthy humans." He nodded in understanding.

"So you don't go to school anymore, what do you do?"

"I run patrol in La Push with Sam. There right now is six of us including me. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob and me. We make up the pack. Right now we are waiting for more Quiletes to transform. I am the Gamma of the pack. Meaning the 3rd commander or leader. The Alpha is Sam, while Jacob is the Beta."

"So you are telling me that you are the 3rd leader."

"Precisely."

"I seen Alice going through her memories. The memory that caught my eye was you and some other wolf fighting. Who was that?"

"Um, that was Jake. We were arguing then we ended up fighting with me winning. Of course." I rolled my eyes. "I am the Gamma for a reason Edward. I can talk to other young wolves without them attacking me and I am the best fighter in the pack. This is why I am the Gamma." I shrugged. Then Alice drove up.

"Sorry, I took so long."

"It is alright. They all can't be a Porshe 911 Turbo." Edward spoke. Alice sighed.

"It was amazing. I want one." She sighed again.

"I'll get you one for Christmas." Then she smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. Then Edward looked back at me. "Sleep, Bella." I shook my head. "Still stubborn." I nodded proudly. "I'm glad some things never change." I laughed.

My eyes felt like drooping but I fought to keep them open. I won. We now were going into a airport. Once we got onto the plane, I asked one of the ladies to give me a coke.

"Bella.." He knew of my low intolerance for caffeine.

"If I close my eyes I'll see things that I don't want to see." He didn't argue with me after that. I tried to keep my eyes open but barely win we arrived in Seattle. We walked out of the airport to find all of the Cullens standing there. Esme walked up first.

"Thank you, Bella. Oh it is so good to see you again." She hugged me. Then sniffed. "What is that smell?" Edward and I bust out laughing.

"Esme, Carlisle, Em, Rose you see Bella here is not human anymore. She transformed into a werewolf." Edward said quietly. All of their eyes popped open. "I guess that explains the smell."

"Anyway, thank you Bella for saving idiotic Edward here from the Volturi." Carlisle said then hugged me.

"AWESOME!! You are not so fragile anymore!!" Emmett was about to run up to me.

"I wouldn't go that if I were you. Bella beat Jane in a duel." Edward said proudly. I nodded.

"Jane's gift didn't affect me. I can take down two newborns at one time." Emmett didn't even move a muscle. "So if you have a death wish come and attack me in my wolf form." I smiled.

"Damn it." He mumbled then walked back to Rose. Rose just chuckled, then she walked up to me.

"I am very thankful to you because you saved my brother when it was my fault." She said that and walked away. I nodded. Alice and Jasper came back.

"Yup, she is a werewolf that screws up my visions." Alice stated. I laughed.

"It happens to be in the genes."

"Bella shouldn't you be tired, it is 11:45. You didn't sleep on the plane." Edward stated. I shrugged.

"Please, Edward. There are somedays that I don't go to sleep for a week. This is nothing." I reassured. I looked at them. "Well, it is getting late. The pack can't always take over my part of the patrol forever. So we might as well get going." They all nodded. We walked to the cars. "Um, yeah I forgot. I won't be needing to get dropped off in Forks. You can drop me off at the treaty line of La Push. I not longer live in Forks. I live with the pack in La Push." They nodded and sped off.

We were approaching the treaty line. The pack was there waiting in their wolf form. They were still trembling. I held up my arms.

"Guys, it is me, Bella." They stopped trembling. "I just smell like a bloodsucker." They all nodded. Sam looked toward Jacob. Jacob huffed and turned into the forest to transform into his human form.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said jogging back to the pack. "Sam wanted me to ask you why is there a different smell of bloodsuckers on you." I told them the whole story beginning to end, starting at the part when I found Alice in the house. They all howled at the part about the duel netween Jane and me.

"So I guess that is it." I concluded on my story. Sam stood up.

"Bella, Sam wants you into your wolf form." Jacob stated I nodded. We both ran and transformed into our wolf form while ripping our clothes. Once I was in my wolf form I felt more comfortable. More settled.

_You alright, Bells?_ Sam asked. I nodded. _I had you change back into your wolf form because I smelt veggie bloodsuckers. Lets go find them._ I nodded.

Sam ran in front of us as the point of our pyramid. Jacob and I followed him. Then Paul, Jared and Embry behind us. I smelt the air. It was a fresh scent of .. sniff... Carlisle ....Esme ... Emmett ... Rosalie.. Alice.. Jasper... Edward. Sam nodded to my thoughts. While the others tried to remember their scent. We ran til we found them. They were waiting by the treaty line. We all stopped running. Sam walked up to them first, then Jacob, then I. We stood in a triangle. My eyes lingered to Edward. _What were they doing?_

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review, Leave me a Review.**


	12. What do you want, bloodsuckers?

All of us changed into our human forms. We went behind the bushes. I went the farthest because I was a female.I came back. Then boys were done getting dress by the time I was there.

"You ready?" I nodded.

"Lets go, Sam. Lets find out what they want." I spoke to him. He nodded. We walked to the treaty line.

"What do you want, bloodsuckers?" Jacob said. I sighed at his tone. "What?"

"Shut it your trap Jacob." Sam told him. I just smiled and looked away. Trying not to laugh. I suddenly got this eerily feeling. I looked at Jasper. He smiled way too innocently. I raised an eyebrow. He stopped.

"Yeah, sure Jasper. Not very sneaky if you ask me." I chuckled at him. He smiled again. Alice was shaking her head.

"I'll ask the question again but in a nicer form rather than Jacob did. What are you doing here, Cullens?" Sam asked in a kind way.

"We wanted to talk to Bella, privately." Carlisle said in his normal voice. All of the pack looked very alert.

"Guys, it will be fine. They won't hurt me. I'll buy you Buddy's burgers for the whole week, if you let me do so." They looked very hungry then. They all nodded. "Deal?"

"Deal." All of them said then walked away.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I asked them.

"Bella, we want to come back to Forks. We want you back in school. You deserve a education. You are in your senior year." Edward said. I shook my head.

"I am on patrol. I am the best fighter. There has been more newborns than ever coming. So the pack needs me more than ever. There is only six wolves with a bunch of newborns coming in. We need the whole pack here right now. More newborns means more danger for the humans in La Push and Forks. We would like to ask you to keep am eye on Forks while we keep a eye on La Push. It would help us a lot. Most of the Newborns are coming through La Posh to get to Forks. We can take down most of them but some of them slipped through." They all nodded.

"We can take them down, Bella." Emmett said. "It will give us something to do. Plus I will love to kick some newborn ass." Emmett laughed boomingly. I smiled.

"I would go back to school if I could but I can't. This practically depends on the lives of innocent people. We are called the Protectors for a reason, Cullens. I can't get rid of the duty. It is a part of me." They all nodded. "Every night we have four wolves on patrol. In day we have three on patrol. Maybe when I am not on patrol I can come back. But now to school. Charlie made the school believe that I transferred to this private school where I am not allowed to talk the outside world." I rolled my eyes.

They all just kind of laughed.

"A private school that locks you out from the outside world but free on the weekends." Emmett continued laughing. "Good luck with the chicks now. They seen you date someone now they are going to go crazy and ask you to date them. I would love to see your face." I growled at the thought of women staring at _my _Edward.

"Woo, girl. Down. I feel your anger and jealously coming at me at with tsunami force," Jasper laughed at me. I glared at him then stuck my tongue at him.

"Yeah, you will have a problem Edward. I can see it. Good luck with that." Alice said. Edward was whimpering. I smiled at him. I crossed the treaty line. I put my arms around him.

"Oh come Edward. It can't be that bad for you." He looked at me.

"Oh, yes it can Bella." I laughed.

"You have a point there."

"You now what, usually I would be the one comforting you."

"Now things are different."

* * *

**A/N: Yupee I finally finished this story. I know that the end is kind of short but I will have an explanation for that. I will spill my secret. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS!! I haven't thought of the title yet but I promise that I will have it up sometime this week. Review please.**


	13. PLEASE READ! CONTENTS INFO ON SEQUEL!

So that I kept a lot of you waiting for the sequel. I have been very busy that I am barely left anytime on the computer. So the sequel will come later than I thought. Probably sometime in February the story will be up. Just to make it up. Here is a teaser of the first chapter.

I looked to the west and seen nothing behind the dark line of clouds. Sun would never shine through it though. The moon keeps the forest at light. The cold winter air brushes against my white fur. I knew that thing would change. She would always come back, no matter what. What other choice did I have? To fight and loose lives of the people I love or to give my life to the endless night. What choice did I have? I sniffed the air. She is here.

* * *

"Oh, my sweet Bella. get up we are going on patrol on five." Paul woke me up. I rolled over pulling the blanket tighter to me. "Now Bella." Then he kicked me.

"OW!!!!!"

"I told you to get up." I lunged at him. Soon we were wresting in the house. Then Sam comes up.

"KIDS STOP IT!!" He said in a motherly voice. We both stopped wrestling and ended up laughing holding our sides. Sam chucked out a laugh too.

"Guys what are you laughing about?" Jacob came back rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing up this late at night boy!?" Sam said in his motherly voice. That got Jacob's eye open.

"Sam are you alright?"


	14. The Sequel has ARRIVED!

Dear Readers,

If you haven't noticed, the sequel is now up! Yupee!! Sorry that it took so damn long to get up. I know that it is short but hey it is just one step closer to the climax. Please review the story. It is called Setting Sun, Endless Moon. So please REVIEW!!!

Thanks,

Sunnydonya XD


End file.
